


Because Of You I'm Going Home

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jack Being an Idiot, Jack being Jack, Light Angst, M/M, POV Ianto Jones, POV Jack Harkness, Realization, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack flirts with yet another guy <br/>And Ianto loses his patience with him<br/>Will Jack ever change?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack flirts with yet another guy   
> And Ianto loses his patience with him  
> Will Jack ever change?

"Jack, I can't believe you did that!" Ianto yelled, unlocking his door and walking into his flat.

"What?" Jack asked innocently, genuinely confused at Ianto's outburst.

"You were all over him!" 

"Who?"

Ianto spun on the spot and glared at Jack; who was still stood in the doorway and had only just hung his coat up.

"That barman. You know, the hot, sexy one." Ianto replied, glaring at his partner.

"So you noticed him too?" Jack joked, winking at the younger man.

"Jack, this isn't funny!"

"What? Yan, you know I love you and …"

"And, yet you still play the 'single' card. It's hurtful." Ianto trailed off.

Jack physically recoiled and looked at his partner carefully, trying to work out what was going on.

"Yan …"

Ianto threw off his coat and rubbed his hands over his eyes, trying to will down the oncoming headache.

"No, Jack. Just go."

"Baby …" Jack tried, stepping forward and reaching a hand out to Ianto.

"Just go, Jack. Back to the Hub. I don't want you here right now."

"Ianto. I love you."

"Then you'll go and give me time to make a decision."

"A decision on what?"

"On … on whether I want this relationship to last." Ianto replied, his voice breaking.

"But Yan."

Jack stepped closer still, just wanting to hold his partner and be forgiven.

"Jack. Just go! Now!"

"Fine then!" The Captain finally yelled, storming to Ianto's room to grab some of his clothes.

Ianto followed him into the bedroom, wondering why the hell Jack wouldn't just leave already.

“Get out!"

"You know, Ianto. I don't get you."

"What don't you get, Jack?"

"How you think I would wanna be with anyone else but you." Jack snapped, getting into Ianto's face.

"Then why do you treat me like I'm just someone to keep your bed warm at night?" Ianto replied in a hurt and almost bitter tone.

Jack's eyes began to fill with tears. He pulled his great coat of the hook and stormed out of Ianto's flat, slamming the door behind him.

Ianto let the tears fall as Jack went. He slid down the wall he had been leaning against and sat on the floor, the tears streaming down his cheeks.


	2. Because Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto thinks about his relationship with Jack  
> And wonders what he should do.
> 
> Bold/Italic = Lyrics to songs

_  
**I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh** _

**_Every day of my life_ **

**_My heart can't possibly break_ **

**_When it wasn't even whole to start with_ **

**_Because of you_ **

**_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_ **

**_Because of you_ **

**_I learned to play on the safe side_ **

**_So I don't get hurt_ **

**_Because of you_ **

I can't believe he would do that to me. I mean behind my back when I don't have to watch but while I'm sat right next to him? What the hell? And then he tries to joke about it.

Trying to blame it on me as though he's just chatting to a friend and I'm acting jealous. The guy was hot and sexy and yet I managed to control myself.

How is it my fault? Jack was the one chatting him up.

A few years ago I would have just put it down to usual Jack but we're dating, in fact, we're together, not officially, like a civil partnership but he said I was the only one before we left.

And then thinks saying _I love you_ after what's happened will just make me forget. He could retcon me if he wanted, but he won't, I know he won't, we both know it doesn't work.

He tried it after Lisa died and as soon as I walked back into the Hub a week later, I remembered it all.

If he wants me to forget then he'd have a better job at getting me drunk.

What should I do?

I love him but if I tell him, he'll wanna come back. And one kiss and three little words and I'll take him back without a doubt.

I can't do it. I have enough trouble competing with ghosts, never mind trying to compete with the living.

After everything we've been through and he does this. Owen's right, I'm just his part-time shag. What's better for Jack's ego than shagging the lonely, fucked up tea-boy?

I don't know if I can do this any more, this isn't just a crush, I'm fucking in love with him. Does he realise that? Does he understand what that means?

Of course he does. He's been in love so many times, what's one more person. I'm just a name on a long list of them.

What the fuck should I do?

I guess I'll just have to wait ... like I did while he was with the Doctor.


	3. I'm Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks about his relationship with Ianto  
> And comes to a sudden realisation.

**_The miles are getting longer it seems_ **

**_The closer I get to you … babe_ **

**_I’ve not always been the best man for you_ **

**_But your love remains so true and I don’t know why_ **

**_You always seem to give me another try_ **

Why's Ianto being jealous? He knows I love him, for fuck's sake. He also knows I've never cheated on him and never will. I'm always faithful to those I'm with. And if I've never cheated before then I won't cheat with him.

He makes out like I'm a scum-bag and a cheat. Like I was practically fucking that guy over the bar, which I very clearly wasn't.

I'm sure plenty of people would have noticed if I was.

Sure, I may flirt with everyone but it doesn't mean anything. I wasn't going to take that barman home. Especially not when I've got my own sexy little Welshman now.

I could have shot him when he hid his bloody cyber-converted girlfriend in my home. But I didn't, because I know what that kind of love is like.

I know what its like to be so deeply in love with someone that you'd never give up on them.

I _still_ do.

I bet he doesn't bloody know that does he.

Or doesn't understand that I was in love with him before we even got together.

If he'd have just listened then he'd know that. He's know I'm so fucking _hopelessly_ in love with him.

Christ, I don't even think I've ever been this in love with anybody.

Why can't he just listen for once?

Why can't he just realise I'm in love with him?

I don't want to be with anybody else. This is why I _never_ let people get too close.

Doesn't he understand that I'm _literally_ laying my heart out on the line here? I've lived for hundreds maybe even thousands of years and it hurts to love someone so much and know you'll watch them die one day.

…. Shit, _does_ he know any of this? Have I ever told him any of this.

Why the fuck have I never told him?

No wonder he thinks I'll shag and run. He _doesn't_ know how much I love him and wanna be with him.

I have to tell him the truth, all of it.


	4. I'll Run To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack realises what he must do to save his relationship.  
> The question remains as to what will Ianto say

Ianto's phone beeped and vibrated across the table signalling he had a text .He picked it up with tearful eyes and flicked it open, the screen said 'Jack'.

He clicked the 'open' button instinctively, taking a deep breath before reading it.

_Ianto, I'm sorry I'm always a jerk to you. You gotta believe that I love you. I flirt because it's who I am._

_But you're the closest thing to my Alison. My wife. She died a long time ago. I've never mentioned her, but if you open up I'll tell you all about her._

_I know a clever guy would just delete this message but Yan, baby, please don't._

_Believe me, I love you so much. I know you know parts of me and you want to know me better than you do so just let me explain._

_If it doesn't change your mind then I'll go and we'll end this._

_No more said._

_But I love you, Ianto Jones. I really do. Jack xxx_

Ianto pressed the delete button, 'confirm?' 'Yes or no'. Ianto clicked 'no'. He supposed he was curious about Jack's wife and he also wanted Jack to apologise in person.

At a knock on the door, Ianto got up off the couch and wiped away the tear tracks that were still visible on his cheeks. He pulled it open and saw Jack standing there, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey." He greeted, his usual smile replaced with a saddened look.

"Hi."

"I was a jerk, I am a jerk. And it's always to you. Maybe because admitting I love you and need you will make it harder to bear when I lose you …"

"Oh cut the crap, Jack."

"What?"

"Are you gonna stand there and be all depressive as though I'm gonna die tomorrow or come in and prove to me you're not just talk?"

Jack pulled Ianto outside and kissed him, pouring everything he felt into it. A rain drop fell on Ianto's nose and he pulled the Captain back into the flat.

Jack pushed the door shut with his foot and directed his partner towards the couch. Ianto sat down on the arm and gently pushed Jack away slightly.

"I'm sorry, baby. God, I love you so much, Ianto. I've been in love with you for so long that I've forgotten what's it's like not to be." Jack replied, cupping Ianto's face in his hands and kissing him softly.

Ianto looked up at his Captain and smiled warmly, staring into those hypnotising blue eyes and suddenly feeling like he was falling in love all over again.

"I'm in love with you too, Jack. That's why I got so angry. I thought I wasn't good enough for you, I still do ...”

“You are more than enough, Ianto Jones. More than I deserve. I'll always love you, no matter what happens. I never want to lose you.”

Ianto looked down as he felt tears sting his eyes and trying to hold on to whatever dignity he had left.

“You said we could talk about your wife and stuff." Ianto breathed, grasping for a change of subject.

"Tomorrow. For now, if you'll let me, I want to make love to you properly. We have all the time in the world and I don't want some quick shag. I want you. _All_ of you. Is that okay?" Jack replied, resting his forehead against Ianto's.

“You already do. You've had _all_ of me for quite some time now, Jack. You stole my heart.” Ianto whispered, breathing in Jack's scent.

“And you stole mine, Ianto.” Jack whispered back, tilting Ianto's head to place a kiss on his lips.

Ianto kissed back and after a few minutes there was a fight of tongues trying to gain dominance. Ianto let Jack win and the simple kiss became heated and passionate and a little desperate.

Jack leaned down and picked Ianto up by his legs, wrapping the younger man's legs around his waist as Ianto wrapped his arms around the Captain's neck.

“I've never done this before.” Jack grinned, “I always thought picking a man up like this was a bit stupid, but damn, Ianto Jones, you're far too sexy for me not to.”

Ianto giggled and tried to hide his blush, not really having anywhere to hide because of his position.

“I love that laugh, just as much as I love your eyes. Your smile. Your brains. Your personality … who the fuck am I kidding, I love all of it. You're my beautiful, sexy Welshman, what else would I need?” Jack replied, rubbing his nose against Ianto's.

Ianto didn't reply, just tilted his head down and kissed Jack as passionately as he could.

“You keep doing that and we'll be doing this on the floor.” Jack moaned, leaning in to bite Ianto's neck.

The younger man moaned above him and gripped Jack harder, wishing he'd finally make good on his promise.

“Take me to bed, Captain.” Ianto replied, leaning down to kiss Jack as he carried him to the bedroom.

Jack kicked the door shut with his foot, setting Ianto back down on his feet so they could both get undressed with minimal difficulty.

Ianto pulled off his shirt and jeans, stepping forward in his boxers to pull Jack's braces down off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt.

Jack pulled his shirt from his shoulders and began unfastening his boots; putting him at perfect eye-level with Ianto's crotch.

“Getting an eyeful there, are you, Jack?” Ianto teased, running his fingers through Jack's hair.

“It's a lovely view.” Jack grinned, pulling Ianto forward and nipping his hip.

“Get undressed, Jack. Otherwise I'll rip those expensive trousers off.” Ianto moaned, making no attempt to move away.

Jack quickly stripped the rest of his clothes and looked back at Ianto, walking over to help him out of his boxers.

“I love how considerate you are to help me, Jack.” Ianto chuckled, stepping out of his boxers and letting Jack lead him to the bed.

“You love it.” Jack replied with a smirk, lying down on top of Ianto.

He leaned over and grabbed the lube, pouring it onto his fingers and gently pressing into Ianto.

Ianto pulled Jack down for a soft kiss, running his fingers across the Captain's back and smiling at the moan of pleasure.

Jack lubed himself up quickly, lining himself up to Ianto's entrance before pushing in slowly and moaning low in the back of his throat. The younger man moaned in reply, settling himself on Jack's cock and waiting for him to move.

Jack looked up at Ianto's face, seeing the openness and trust and everything that had always been there.

Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ianto whispered into Jack's lips, running his hand through his hair.

Jack pulled out and pushed back in slowly, kissing Ianto lazily as though they had all the time in the world.

And maybe they did.

Because life at Torchwood never stopped.

Aliens would always come through the Rift and they'd always have to stop them.

But right now, Jack and Ianto had this moment. This time of quiet and togetherness to just be themselves.

Time to just be in love, as they both knew they now were.


End file.
